Adventure Next Door
by DestielSabrielCrobby666
Summary: Fionna Murtins, now Numbah 4, has been commissioned as an official Kids Next Door operative, and placed in Sector V, along with her adopted sisters, Numbahs 1 and 2, and two boys, Numbahs 3 and 5. Will Sector V be okay with the two new recruits, or will conflict erupt?
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Next Door

Today was the happiest day of my life. Today was the day I finally graduated from the KND Training Academy and rose from a cadet to an official KND operative. Today I would be placed in my new Sector. Sector V.

I had also received my Numbah. From then on, I, Fionna Murtins, would be Numbah 4. When I was commissioned as a KND operative and given my Numbah, I had been so scared. My friend Iggy, my sister Beatrice, and I were all commissioned together. Beatrice was Numbah 2, and Iggy was Numbah 86.

I straightened my bunny hat, and pushed my glasses up my nose. Then I shoved my hands into my skirt pockets. Next to me, Beatr-er, Numbah 2 pulled her green ball cap down over her eyes. "When is 362 gonna get here? Gosh, I'm bored."

From behind us a stern voice replied. "Well, Numbah 2, if you think this is boring, then you should be scared of all the places I could put you instead of Sector V." We whipped around and saluted the tall boy behind us. He had long white blond hair, a colander- samurai helmet that said 362 on it, a black sweater, black shorts, and white sneakers. He had a holster on his side holding his M.U.S.K.E.T.

"Sir, 362, sir!" we yelled, our hands on our heads. "At ease soldiers!" We put our hands down and I folded mine behind my back. "Today, you have become official KND operatives. You will be brought to your Sector momentarily. You will take on your very own responsibilities. Numbah 4, you will be the hand-to-hand combat specialist of your Sector. Numbah 2, you will be the 2x4 technology officer.

Are you two ready to go to your Sector?" We both nodded. "Yes, sir, 362, sir." He rolled his eyes. "Yes Commander works, or just 362. No sir crap." We nodded again. "Ok. Come on; let's go to Sector V." We followed him to his ship; I don't know what kind it was; I'm more of fighting person than a techy person.

After a brief flight, we stopped at the tree house. I looked down at my clothes to make sure they were okay. I really wanted to make a good first impression. I was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue skirt, white knee socks with two blue stripes, black sneakers, and a white bunny hat pulled over my waist-length curly golden hair. My bunny hat had pink and orange buttons on it. I straightened the ears, and pushed my black wide rim glasses up my nose again. I turned to see Numbah 2 doing the same. She wore a light green shirt covered in red, yellow, black, and blue pins, a torn blue jean skirt, green sneakers, and a light green ball cap with a robot face on it.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"I think so," she nodded, her eyes huge. "

"You coming?" asked Numbah 362, looking back at us. We excitedly nodded our approval.

Walking forward, he led us into the tree house. It was cool and all, but I'd already been inside it since my older sister Cassidy is a KND operative. I'm actually in the same Sector under her leadership. We went to the main room of the tree house. Inside we found Cassidy, along with a tall, pale black-haired boy who was standing next to a slightly shorter tan boy with strawberry blond curls. Cassie was wearing her normal orange spaghetti-strap dress over a white t-shirt with a white belt. Her mismatched socks, one orange and one white with orange polkadots, peeked out from behind her white sneakers. Her snowy white hair was held up in a pony tail with her short orange bangs framing her face messily. The black haired boy was wearing a black and red sweater, dark sunglasses, dark blue skinny jeans, and red sneakers. His hair was long, practically shoulder-length. The strawberry blond boy was wearing a gold painted metal bowl-helmet with a crown glued on it, a hot pink sweater, purple shorts, light pink socks, and purple sneakers.

"Hello Sector V," began Numbah 362. Cassie blushed and waved to him; no matter what she says, I can tell she likes him. "These are your new operatives: Numbah 4 and Numbah 2." As he introduced us, we waved. Then he turned to us. "Girls, this is Numbah 5," he said, pointing to the boy wearing pink, "Numbah 3," pointing to the black haired boy, "and you already know Numbah 1," he finished, pointing at Cassie. Numbah 5 and Numbah 1 waved, but Numbah 3 just smirked.

"Well, girls, they will show you around. I have to be somewhere, so good luck." With that, Numbah 362 walked out. Me and Numbah 2 just kinda awkwardly stood there until Cassie came over. "Hey Fifi, congrats on being an official member of KND. Congrats to you too, B. Marsh, Bubba, get over here." The two boys came over. Numbah 3 came over and started playing with my bunny hat's ears.

"Sup, I'm Marshall Lee; I'm in charge of diversionary tactics, and I'm the medical specialist. You can call me what ever you want, except Marshy or Marshmellow, or any other girly crud you can think of."

I glared. "Well, Marshall, I'm not exactly a girly girl. I'm a hand-to-hand combat specialist."

He continued to play with my ears. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, Numbah 4."

"Dude! Stop playing with my hat," I said irritatedly, smacking his hands away from my hat.

He pouted and went over to mess with Numbah 2. At that moment, Numbah 5 came over. "Hi," he said shyly. I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Fionna," I said warmly. He looked sweet.

He smiled. "I'm Bubba. I'm second in command and a spy. Most people call me by my Numbah or Gumball. It's my last name."

I nodded. "Nice. Sweet crown-helmet."

He smiled and nodded back. "Thanks. Neat bunny hat."

I laughed. "This old thing? I've had it since I was adopted. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention I'm adopted. Numbah 1 and Numbah 2 are my adopted sisters. Our parents were KND members, too. Mom was Numbah 0 and Dad was Numbah 999. But you probably already knew that."

"No, I had no idea! Numbah 1 isn't exactly forthcoming with details. Wow, the founding member of the 7th age of the KND and the first boy member! That's amazing!" he replied enthusiastically, his eyes wide.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 11. How 'bout you?"

I thought for a split-second before replying, "Well, I'm 8, but I'll be 9 soon."

"Yeah, Marshall's 11, too, but Cass is 12," he nodded and grinned kinda dorkily.

I smiled and raised a brow. "I kinda know that. She's my sister, remember?" I said good-spiritedly.

He blushed again. He seemed to be a really shy and blush-y guy. "Oh, uh, yeah, right," he mumbled.

When he went over to talk to B, Cass came over to me. "Hey Fi. What's up? You ready to see your room?" I grin and nod, excitedly expressing my approval. She turned around, gesturing to Beatrice to come closer.

"How 'bout you, B? Ready to see your room?" Beatrice nodded just as enthusiastically. Cassie rolled her eyes, still smiling, and led us to our rooms.

We passed a white door with a red 1 painted on it, and stopped at a green door with a 2 painted on it in sloppy blue paint. "Here's your room, B. It has all your equipment for creating, repairing, and improving 2x4 technology. You can decorate it however you want." B pumped her fists in the air.

"Sweet!" She opened the door. "Aww yeah! It's huge!" she exclaimed with glee as the door shut behind her.

We went on down the hallway, passed a black door with a green 3, and finally stopped at a blue door with an orange 4 messily painted on.

"Here's your room, Numbah 4. It's got fighting stuff in there, and, as I told Numbah 2, you can decorate it however you would like. Also, that room over there is Numbah 5's," she said, pointing at a pink door with a blue 5 on it. "That's Numbah 3's, next to Numbah 2's, and then that one's mine. Okay, well, you go ahead and check out your room! See ya later," she grinned and walked into her room.

I turned to my door, took a deep breath, and opened the passageway into my new life.


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that my computer is all screwed up, so if I want to go on fanfiction, I have to use my grandma's computer, and she and my mom are Facebook addicts, so I really have only about 5 minutes of Internet a day. I'm working on the new chapter right now. I just wanted to let you bros know I'm still alive. Review! It gives me inspiration, which I could really use right about now. I'm also working on something for fictionpress. My username on there is Pancake The Lonely Rooster. (Bitch Fist for all those who know where I got that from!) I don't have my story up there yet, but I'm almost done. I think I might have to put one of my stories on hiatus. You guys vote; When I Saw Her, New Girl, Adventure Next Door, or my Supernatural Drabbles? Which ever one gets the most reviews in the next two weeks will be continued. I'll be replacing this with a chapter as soon as my beta reader, AlmostNotReallyKawaii, is done with it. You guys should check her stories.**_


End file.
